


Blue suns

by Miss_Princess_Griffin



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Love, Mutual Pining, Romance, This is hella short lmao, also this doesn’t have to be shirbert it’s just inspired by them, please read even tho it’s so short, wrote this in like 15 mins lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Princess_Griffin/pseuds/Miss_Princess_Griffin
Summary: If his fate was to continue standing chest to chest with her, under the weight of something unspoken, and staring into her eyes for the rest of eternity, he would not dare complain. He could think of no better ending.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Blue suns

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I just decided to write this on a whim because I was procrastinating math homework. You can imagine the characters as whoever you please but I based it off of Anne and Gilbert. Happy reading!

He’d never seen anything like it. If he allowed himself to lose focus he’d surely believe he was dreaming. In that moment, that beautiful, precious moment, he decided that her eyes surpassed any sight that he’d ever laid his eyes on. In his and her proximity, amidst the constellations of stars on her face, in the form of freckles, and underneath the galaxies that were her matching set of light, fluttering eyelashes, he could see clearer than ever before the two mystical orbs that were unmatched by any and all beauty. From far away one could mistake their colour for a simple, clear blue, but up close specks of gray, green and gold floated elegantly in their pools, almost as if performing an intricate dance. They were bright and alive. Vibrant and intriguing. If his fate was to continue standing chest to chest with her, under the weight of something unspoken, and staring into her eyes for the rest of eternity, he would not dare complain. He could think of no better ending. Laboured breaths and racing hearts are the sounds he wishes to fall asleep to every night. This tense feeling of apprehension and subtle hope will push him forward, motivate him to be the reason those exquisite eyes shine. The absolute last thing he desires is to start moving his feet. He would give his heart and soul to be able to keep existing right here beside her because he’s certain she would not hesitate to share the overflowing amount of both heart and soul that she possesses with him. Nevertheless, he knows the time to part ways has come, if only for a short while.  
Even that minuscule portion of time away from her threatens to tear him apart, and so, to reassure himself, he focuses once more on those glittering diamonds, mere inches away from his own. Two blue suns, balancing out the universe that is her delicate face. With the knowledge that she’ll grace him with her presence yet again soon enough, he gathers the courage to turn his back and start on his journey home. Tonight, and for every single night until the end of eternity, he’ll dream of her and her eyes and awake with a smile, ready to conquer the day. Oh, those blue suns.

**Author's Note:**

> That was that. What’d y’all think? I was practicing taking small moments and turning them into something bigger so give me tons of feedback I only want to improve!! Leave a comment and kudos if you please, it’ll make me melt with happiness. Have a great day :))


End file.
